


But I Was Supposed to Introduce You!

by TakenByEmrys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Harley Keener is a little shit, Harley Keener is soft for Peter Parker, Harley and Peter meet cute, Insecure Peter Parker, Internet Dating, Irondad, M/M, Soft Peter Parker, tony stark is such a dad, use of sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakenByEmrys/pseuds/TakenByEmrys
Summary: 'Hey, can u maybe a write a oneshot where Peter and Harley are dating long distance then they realize they both know Stark when he ‘introduces’ them and boom they kiss in front of him and he’s like what.'Peter had never met his boyfriend irl. Yes they skyped and knew each other, but it was never really enough. When Harley mentions a special surprise that he's sending Peter, the boy is obviously excited, but first he has to get through a party that Mr.Stark decided to throw.Rated for language???





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizamarri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizamarri/gifts).



> Thank you lizamarri for this prompt!! I had a lot of fun writing this. It somehow went from a little two page one shot to a 10 page in depth story.

@potatobaby

Hey sweetheart, hows the school day?

@peterwithaB

Fucking SUUUCKS

@peterwithaB

Ya know, the ushe

@potatobaby

Excuse me? The what?

@potatobaby

I will never understand your NY slang

@peterwithaB

Like you have room to talk Mr.y’all’dve

@peterwithaB

Like tf.

@peterwithaB

On another note, are we still on for tonight?

@potatobaby

Like i would miss a date with my sweetheart ;) I have a surprise for ya, so don’t be late

@peterwithaB

:*

Peter slid his phone into his backpack with a grin. He shoved it under the dumpster this time, hoping no one would steal it this time. Peter flung himself through the city with ease, keeping one ear open for crime. His other ear was listening to Ned and MJ argue about physics.

“Hey guys,” Peter perched on a gargoyle.

“Sorry Peter, what’s going on?” Ned asked.

“No, nothing crime related. I was just wondering what you guys thought about Harley?” Peter held his breath, waiting for their answer.

“Jesus christ Parker. Your dating a super hot southern belle that you’ve never met in person. It’s the equivalent of having a girlfriend in Canada. If I hadn’t skyped him with you once, I wouldn't have believed you. However, he’s great. Why?” MJ snorted. Peter smiled under the suit.

“I want… I want to meet him.” Peter murmured.

“Awe, dude.” Ned crooned. MJ snickered.

“Peter, there is a mugging on the corner of 12th and 31st behind Tower Cleaners.” Karen interrupted.

“Thanks Karen, guys, gotta put ya on hold.” Peter leapt off the gargoyle and swung toward the mugging. The mugger was holding up a girl, probably around fourteen.

“Give me your goddamn money kid. I’m not gonna tell you again.” The guy was pretty average looking, with a butterfly knife clutched in his hand. Peter dropped right behind him.

“That’s so rude. Any no way for you to ask someone for money.” Peter said. The man swung around, the knife making a wide arc. Peter sucked in and arched his back, missing the blade by a hair. “Like there should be a please, and at least like begging because your moms dying or something. Like honestly, swearing at kids? What the fuck?” Peter dropped to the ground and swept the muggers legs out from under him. The man hit the ground and before he could get up, Peter webbed him to the ground. Peter turned to find the teenage girl pressed against a dumpster.

“Hey are you okay?” Peter held up his hands.

“Yep, I'm good. Holy fuck. Thank you Spider-man.” She half stuttered.

“Do you need a ride somewhere? I can help you get wherever you need to go.” Peter held out a hand.

“Nah, my bus stops only a block away. Thank you.” She darted in and hugged him before sprinting from the alley. Peter grinned and started walking up the wall.    
“Karen, please inform the police of the mugger in the alley.” He chirped.

“Of course, Peter. I will let you know if I find any more disturbances.”

“Okay guys, I’m back.” Peter tapped back into the group call.

“Good, what are you going to do about Harley?” Ned asked.

“I don’t know. I mean, it’s not like we have anyway to see each other. Neither of us are rich enough for a plane ticket. Plus next year we’re both going off to college. We’ve never really talked about the future. We always avoid it.” Peter sighed and relaxed back on his gargoyle.

“Stop being such a loser. Ask Stark.” MJ said. Radio silence ensued.

“MJ there is no way i can ask Mr.Tony Stark to fly my boyfriend, who he doesn’t know about, to New York. How can I even ask that? Mr. Stark, can I borrow your private jet? Oh just for this person I've never ever met in person.” 

“Nah, just be like ‘Stark, I’m ridiculously in love with this southern piece of ass, and I need to meet him.’” MJ said. Peter could hear her smirk. He blushed and sputtered.

“MJ! I’m not… I’m not in love with him. I’ve never even met him in person.”

“That was the least convincing thing I’ve ever heard you say Peter. And you tried to convince me you weren’t Spider-Man after you jumped from the ceiling.” Ned laughed. 

“Well, I refuse to go anywhere near that. We haven’t even kissed yet. What if it's not right? What if we don’t fit together like we do on the internet? Guys I’m fucking terrified.” Peter took a deep breath.

“Peter, you guys are super good together. Even if its long distance, you really know how to be there for each other. Remember when Harley’s sister went to that party, and he called you absolutely panicking? You talked him down so fast. And when you got stabbed that one time? He was able to calm you down enough for MJ to stitch you up. And you didn’t even let out that you were stabbed.” Ned assured.

“If you give me anymore doubts, I’m calling Shuri.” MJ effectively ended the discussion. “Hey, someone needs to explain the Heisenberg uncertainty principle. Harrington made absolutely no sense.” Peter launched into the explanation and rolled off the gargoyle. He swung around a bit longer until he headed back to his backpack.

“Okay, Peter, I think you went a little above and beyond on the explanation.” Ned laughed. 

“Quantum physics is exciting okay?” Peter crawled under the dumpster and whooped in relief. His backpack was still there.

“Alright loser. Go have a nice date with your boyfriend. We’ll see you tomorrow.” MJ ended the call without another word.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Pete. Don’t let yourself get all worried about this okay? If it bothers you that much, talk to Harley about it.” Ned reassured his best friend. 

“Thanks Ned. I’ll let you know how it goes?” Peter said.

“Of course dude.” Ned ended the call. Peter changed quickly and walked the rest of the way home.

“May, are you home?” He called when he opened the door.

“In the kitchen!” She called. Peter made his way in to find her scrutinizing a cookbook. “Hey honey, have any time to help me cook?” She grinned sheepishly.

“I have my… thing with Harley.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck. May lit up.

“Date. Your date.” May sighed. Peter blushed “That's probably for the best. I’ll order Thai?” 

“Yes please! And yes. It’s our regular skype date.” Peter skipped into his room.

“How was patrol?” May asked, she had followed him to his room, but she was looking at the Thai menu.

“Good. Saved a girl from a mugging.” Peter pulled out his laptop. 

“That’s awesome Pete. Did you stay safe?”

“Yes Aunt May.”

“Do you just want the usual?” Peter nodded. “Cool, i run and grab it.”

“Stay safe!” He called as she walked away. He ran his fingers through his hair before calling Harley. The southern boy answered in less than a minute, a massive grin on his face.

“Hey sweetheart.” Harley greeted. Peter automatically blushed.

“Oh shut up.” Peter looked away with a grin.

“So, what happened that sucked so much? MJ being mean during decathlon, again?” Peter snorted.

“MJs always mean. But, no. Flash was just a dick again. Same old same old.” Peter rolled his eyes. Harley’s eyes narrowed.

“What did that motherfucker say this time?” Harley half growled. Peter smiled softly.

“Well, you know I have an internship at Stark Industries?” Peter refused to lie about that to his boyfriend. It was common knowledge on the SI website. Harley grinned. “Well, he kept going on about how I got the internship. Like bad ways.” Harley took a deep breath.

“Peter. I know, you’re big into the handling it thing. But you need to tell someone. What about someone at SI? Who do you report to?” Harley didn’t really know much about the internship. Peter was pretty secretive about everything, stating that he had signed an NDA when he started. Peter shook his head.

“I won’t bother anyone there. I’m the youngest intern there. Everyone else is in their late college years. And I don’t want to think about it anymore.” 

“Have you thought about college?” Harley shifted nervously.

“Honestly, I’ll probably end up at NYU. I know MIT would be a better fit. And I know I'd get it, but I really don’t think I can leave New York.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck. Harley nodded. “What about you?” 

“I have no idea. I still don’t know what to do about Abbs. I don’t know if I can leave her here alone.” Peter nodded in understanding. Abby was the most important person in Harley’s life, without a doubt.

“So, I seem to recall you having a surprise.” Peter steered the conversation away from the heavy stuff. Harley lit up with a grin.

“Okay, so I don't know if I want to tell you. Or just surprise you with it.” Harley smirked.

“Harles. Come on! I don’t do surprises that well.” Peter whined.

“Sweetheart. I think you just made up my mind. I’m not tellin ya.” Harley grinned. Peter dropped his head on his desk to the sound of Harley’s laughter. 

“Pete!” May poked her head in his room and held out a bag of Thai.

“Oh yes! Thank you May!” Peter grabbed the bag and hopped back into his desk chair. Harley grinned at his boyfriend.

“Dork.” They talked for another hour before Harley had to head to bed. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow okay?” Peter nodded and gave him an embarrassed smile. 

The next morning, Peter received a text from Mr. Stark reminding him that Happy was picking him up after school. Nothing was going to ruin internship day for Peter. No matter how much of a dick Flash was. 

After classes, Ned and MJ helped him speculate on the surprise as he waited for Happy.

“What if he’s coming to New York?” MJ asked.

“There’s no way. Neither of us have the money. Anything he makes at his mechanics job goes to being an adult.” Peter perked up at the sight of Happy’s car. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” He sped off toward the car.

“Hey kid.” Happy greeted.   
“Hi Happy! How’re you?” Peter asked.

“I’m good Pete. How was school?” Peter rambled as they drove through the city. When Happy drove into Tony’s private parking lot, Peter hopped out with a grin.

“Thank you Happy!!” Peter bounded over to the private elevator.

“Welcome back Peter. The Boss is currently in his private lab. He has asked that you meet him there.” FRIDAY spoke softly.

“Thank you FRIDAY!” Peter took the elevator directly to Tony’s lab.

“Hey kid. How was school?” Tony was leaning over a tiny arc reactor. 

“It was good Mr. Stark. Whatcha workin on?” Peter sat on a rolling stool across the table from Tony.

“Just a little project for a friend. So, i know you have projects to work on,” Tony put down his tools and pulled off his goggled. “But we are actually going to run errands.” 

“Like shopping?” Peter asked.

“Yep. I haven’t gotten a chance to talk to you about it yet. We’re having a gala party thing on Friday. Pepper and I decided that you’re gonna go.” Tony stated. Peter’s jaw dropped.

“But Mr.Stark,”

“Tony.”

“Mr.Stark, are you sure you want me to go?” Tony’s gaze softened.

“Of course Pete. I wouldn’t have said anything if I didn't. Plus I have someone coming into town that I want you to meet. Now, lets go. We have to get you a tux.” Peter scrambled after Tony. They went to four different shops until Tony found the tux he wanted for Peter. The kid almost fainted at the price tag, telling Tony that he couldn’t afford it. Tony just snorted and turned back to the salesperson. 

Afterwards, Tony drug him to a ridiculously expensive restaurant, and refused to let Peter order the $30 side salad.

“Mr. Stark, this is too much.” Peter tried to say.

“Pete, you’re not a regular intern. Pep and I have agreed on that. Now when’s your next decathlon meet?” Peter launched into the details of the next meet with ease. After dinner Tony drove them to Peter’s apartment.

“Remember, Happy will pick you up here at six on Friday. Make sure you bring your bag to spend the weekend, okay?” Tony reminded Peter. The boy rolled his eyes and jumped out of the car.

“Alright, Dad. I’ll see you later!” Peter ran up the stairs shaking his head. It wasn’t until he closed the apartment door behind him that he realized what he said. He froze as the door slammed. May looked up from the couch.

“Peter, what happened?” She asked. Peter reached up and grabbed his hair.

“I just called Mr. Stark Dad!” He cried. May tried to cover a snort with her hand. 

“Well, what did you do today?” She asked.

“We went shopping. There’s a party on Friday, so Mr.Stark decided I needed a custom tailored tux.” May’s jaw dropped. Peter brandished the garment bag. He hung it up in the hall closet gently. 

“Well, damn. Come here and tell me about it.” May gestured to the seat next to her. Peter crawled on the couch next to her and groaned. He recounted the day while May ran her fingers through his hair. He fell asleep halfway through the story. 

He woke up the next morning with a grin. He found a couple messages from Harley.

@potatobaby

Hey darlin, how was the internship?

@potatobaby

Peeeeeeter, im booooorred,

@potatobaby

Fine, be that way, see if i tell you about your surprise :P

@peterwithaB

Meanie. You know its going to be killing me till i find out. 

@potatpbaby

Itll be there on Saturday okay?

@peterwithaB

YEEEAAAS ok i have to go to class

@potatobaby

Have fun. Punch Flash in the face for me

The day was slow, but Peter was really looking forward to the party. MJ kept having to elbow him to get him to pay attention during practice. Peter wasn’t able to skype with Harley that night due to patrol after practice. He collapsed on his bed and passed out in his suit. May chuckled the next morning when she found him. She snapped a picture and sent it to Tony. Who replied with a teary emoji.

“Yeah. He’s such a dad.” May said to herself. She shook Peter awake and went about her routine. Flash was in a mood during the day. Peter found himself pulled into the boys restroom as soon as he was out of Ned and MJ’s sight. A couple minutes later, Flash left the bathroom with a smug look. Peter pulled himself up off the floor.

“You can’t punch him back Peter. He’s a weak human. You’ll probably kill him.” Peter said to himself quietly. His hands shook as he pulled out his phone. He called Harley on autopilot. It rang for a minute before Harley answered.

“Hey, sweetheart what's wrong?” Harleys voice was low and obviously concerned.

“I just really need you to talk. If that’s okay.” Peter shuddered out another breath.

“Pete, are you hurt?” Harley asked.

“No, I’m okay. Just need to keep a level head, so i don’t murder Flash.” Pete ground out. He pulled up his shirt to see a large bruise forming on his side. He didn’t worry too much, as it would be gone by midnight, but fuck it hurt.

“What happened?” 

“Nothing, what are you doing?” Harley sighed. He was leaning against the car that had driven him to the local private airfield. Tony was about to jog over, but Harley held up a hand to keep him away.

“I’m getting your surprise ready. Making some last minute adjustments.”

“Aren’t you in school?” Peter asked.

“Nah, I decided to skip the day. This sounded like more fun.” Harley grinned. “Darlin’ I'm always here if you want to talk about what happens okay? There are options, and I have friends in high places.” Harley murmured. Peter chuckled.

“Thanks Harles. I needed this. Okay, go back to your surprise. I’ll talk to you later k?”

“Course sweetheart.” Harley slipped the phone back in his pocket and sighed. He stood up and grabbed his duffel bag. He jogged over to Tony, who was staring at him curiously.

“Abby?” He asked.

“Nah, now are we going old man? I have things waiting for me in New York.” Harley clapped Tony on the shoulder and started climbing the stairs to the private jet. Tony just snorted and followed.

“You have a party waiting first and foremost. There’s someone I want you to meet there. So be on your best behavior.” Tony scolded. Harley slouched in a large chair.

“Aren’t i always?” Tony just rolled his eyes and settled in for the flight.

**

Peter stayed in the bathroom until the class period was over. He knew if he walked in that late that he’d have detention, and he couldn’t afford that today. He slipped into the halls when they were full and was determined to keep his head down the rest of the day. In his last class, the only class he had with MJ, Flash kept sending him nasty smirks. MJ’s eyes flicked from Peter to Flash and her eyes hardened. 

“Peter. I know you have a hero complex bigger than Stark’s, but you have to tell him.” She said quietly. Peter looked at her, panic in his wide eyes. “I’m not an idiot. Tell him.” 

“I’ll think about it, okay?” Peter looked down at his hands and started doodling his web shooters. MJ leaned into him slightly.

“Okay.” After class, Peter ran off to do a quick patrol before getting ready for the party. When he got back to the apartment, May was staring at his tux, which she had hung on his door.

“You think we can sell it to pay rent for the next ten years?” Peter asked. May snorted with laughter.

“I think we could sell it to buy the building. He really went all out for this party. Why does he want you there?” She asked. Peter shrugged.

“I have no idea what it's for. I know there’s someone he wants me to meet? I’ve met all the avengers already, maybe a scientist?” Peter speculated. He leaned into May’s side. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“Maybe he’s trying to set you up?” She snickered.

“Ugh, I hope not. That would be so awkward. Especially because apparently Harley has a surprise for me tomorrow. So if a package arrives, don’t open it.” Peter held up a finger and glared at his aunt. May held her hands up in surrender.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Okay, Happy is going to be here in an hour. Get dressed, let me go find a video on how to tie a bow tie.” May closed the door behind her with a smile.

Peter slipped into the tux with ease. He fiddled with french cuffs for a second before realizing he didn’t have any cuff links. Peter grinned when he looked in the mirror. He went into the bathroom and pulled out the styling gel that May had bought him. He ran his fingers through his hair, making the waves stay out of his face.

“Pete!” May called. Peter walked into the living room to find Happy waiting with a small bag.

“Tony asked me to bring these.” Happy handed him the bag and Peter bounced with excitement. Inside he found custom silver cuff links that were in the shape of his spider symbol.

“Holy crap, these are so cool!” He slipped them onto his cuffs and held them out for May to see.

“He wanted to give you Iron Man ones but Pepper put a stop to that.” Happy chuckled. May rolled her eyes and mouthed ‘such a dad’ to Happy, who nodded.

“Wow, May will you?” Pete gestured to his bow tie. May stepped forward and started trying to tie it. After three failed attempts Happy stepped forward.

“I got it.” He did up the tie with ease. 

“Thanks Happy!” Peter went back to his room and threw some clothes into his backpack, along with his laptop. 

“Got everything you need?” Happy asked. Peter nodded and hugged May.

“You let me know the minute something arrives tomorrow okay?” Peter asked. May nodded.

“Of course I will Pete. I know how important it is to you. Now go have fun and drink some fancy champagne for me.” May ushered them out the door with a smile. Peter climbed in the back of the car and immediately started fidgeting.

“Pete. There’s nothing to be nervous about.” Happy said from the front seat.

“I know, but I've never done something like this. And what if I'm like this kid in the middle of a ton of adults?” Peter asked.

“Tony is bringing another kid, about your age. He met him a good number of years ago. He helped him out when the mandarin was a thing. You remember? So at least there's someone your age.” Happy said.

“Is that who Mr.Stark wants me to meet?” Pete leaned forward to have a better conversation. Happy nodded.

“I’m pretty sure Tony wants to bring him on with the company, so he wants you two to be friendly at least. But you need to relax kid. Or else we’ll have another spider crash on our hands. What’s coming tomorrow?” Happy raised an eyebrow as Peter blushed and sunk back into his seat.

“Well, I’m seeing someone, and they live out of state.” He started. Happy’s other eyebrow jumped up to join its brother. “And they said they had a surprise for me that’s going to arrive tomorrow. It’s not unusual to send each other care package, but he made this one seem special. So I'm a bit excited.” Peter smiled at his hands.

“Does Tony know you’re seeing someone?” Happy asked. Peter shook his head.

“How do i even bring that up? I mean it’s not important to the work we do.” Peter blushed. Happy shook his head, making a mental note to berate Tony a little bit. “But neither of us can afford to come visit each other, and MJ was like just ask Mr.Stark. Like i could ask Mr.Stark to lend me his private jet.” Peter snorted in amusement. Happy shook his head again, knowing that Tony had bought Peter a private jet, but was a coward and hadn’t told him about it. But then, he’d also bought the kid a car. And an apartment building. And a very large amount of shares of SI. 

“Maybe you’ll be surprised.” Happy said. “What’s his name?” Peter fiddled with his hands before answering.

“Harley Keener.” Happy choked back a laugh. “Happy are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm good, kid. Just breathed in wrong. So how’d you meet him?” Happy was internally screaming. There was no way he was skipping out of the party now. Just to see Tony’s face when these two kids laid eyes on each other.

“We met online actually. Tumblr.” Peter shrugged. Happy pulled into the parking garage and tried to contain his glee. Peter was surprised when Happy got out and followed him to the elevator. “Not skipping this one?”

“Nope. Won’t miss this one for anything.” Happy pushed the button that led them to the rooftop, Tony’s preferred party spot.

**

Harley tugged on his collar, hoping to relieve the pressure somewhat. Tony quickly smacked at his hand, not even bothering to interrupt his conversation. The woman, Natasha Romanov, looked amused. Harley had been rightly intimidated when he found out that ¼ of the party guests were avengers or heros of some sorts. 

“Where’s my little spider?” She asked suddenly. Harley perked up at this. Was she talking about Spider-Man? Tony rolled his eyes.

“You’re too attached to the kid.” He said a little gruffly. Harley raised an eyebrow.

“Tony, was that, jealousy i hear?” Harley smirked. “I for one, would be thrilled if Natasha Romanov decided to be attached to me. I’d know for a fact i would never die.” Natasha threw back her head and laughed.

“Oh, I like this one. Maybe he can get Peter to open up a little more. I know he’s sassy under that layer of pure fluff.” She said. “And Tony. I’m not the one who bought him a $4000 tux.”

“Peter?” Harley asked. There was no way. Tony glared at Natasha.

“No, but at least I didn’t give him a fucking garrote to take to school. And yeah, Peter is the person i wanted you to meet. He should be here any minute. Happy went to get him.” Tony explained. Natasha raised a hand, motioning to someone behind Harley and Tony. Her brows furrowed in thought.

“Happys here too.” Tony whipped around in confusion. Happy always skips his roof parties. Peter was scanning the party, looking more than a little nervous. Harley turned to look with them and froze. Natasha smirked at him expression. Peter’s eyes found Tony and he almost deflated in relief. They were only a couple feet away at this point. His eyes drug to Natasha with a smile and finally, they landed on Harley. Peter froze mid step. Tony looked between the two of them, confusion on his face.

Harley’s curly hair was gelled so it hung in front of his forehead, and his suit was just as fitted as Peter’s. Harley shook himself from the shock first and grinned wide.

“Well sweetheart, i guess your surprise arrived a day early.” Harley smirked. Peter gasped. They both moved at the same time. Peter’s hands landed on Harley’s waist, while Harley gripped on of Peter’s hip. His other hand reached up and landed on Peter’s jaw. And then, they were kissing. It was like everything fell into place.

Peter’s heart was beating a mile a minute in his chest. His senses were dialed to 100, all focused on Harley. 

Harley couldn’t believe it. He had waited so long to finally do this. When Tony had called and asked him to come stay for a week, he had jumped at the opportunity, already putting a plan into motion. Holding Peter in his arms was so natural and something he never wanted to stop doing. When they pulled away, they rested their foreheads together and just breathed. 

“What the ever loving fuck!” Tony exclaimed. Harley shook his head.

“Youngest intern around huh?” Harley asked. Peter shook with laughter.

“Those NDAs are a bitch.” He shrugged. Peter slipped their hands together and pulled him back to Tony and Natasha. Tony was gaping at them, while Natasha was smirking like she knew. And in all honesty, she probably had. She stepped forward and kissed Peter on the cheek.

“Are you still bringing your weapons to school?” She asked. Peter rolled his eyes.

“Yes Nat.” He recited. “But, I remind you again. Pulling knives on students would get me expelled.” Harley stared at Peter, a soft smile on his face. He just wanted to drink in the sight of actually standing next to his boyfriend.

“I ask again. What the fuck?” Tony cried. Happy was taking pictures of the entire situation. 

“Oh my god, old man. Do you need bifocals? We are obviously dating.” Harley snorted. Peter flushed at Harley’s tone, gaping at him. He shook his head and focused on Tony.

“We met online about a year ago. I can’t believe he was the one who saved you from the mandarin.” Peter beamed at Harley.

“Those NDAs are a bitch.” Harley parroted. Peter dissolved into giggles.

“But. But I was going to introduce you!” Tony said. Peter shrugged.

“Sorry Mr. Stark.” Peter shrugged.

“Mr. Stark.” Harley snickered. “You’re so fucking adorable.”A waiter passed and Peter grabbed two flutes of champagne. 

“Look champagne. Let’s take this and go to my perch to talk about the fact that you were just going to show up at my house.” Peter latched onto Harley’s hand and started to lead him back through the party. He turned back to Tony and grinned. “Thanks for flying out my southern belle Mr.Stark.” Harley howled with laughter as he let Peter drag him away.


	2. Bonus Chapter: Bullying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, i cant believe the comments on this fic. You guys asked, so here is the first of 3 bonus scenes!

Harley was shook. His boyfriend had literally just carried him up the side of a building. They were sitting on a little balcony that led to the avengers living quarters. Peter's room specifically. 

“So, your Spider-Man.” Harley said. Peter’s eyes widened.

“Wow, I really am terrible at keeping that a secret.” Peter looked at his hands sadly. Harley bumped him softly.

“Hey, I really figured it out because Natasha fucking Romanov asked where her little spider was.” Harley snickered. “So, an intern?”

“Of a sort? I technically am Mr.Stark’s personal intern in the system, but it's more of a superhero gig.” Peter shrugged. “I’m sorry I never told you.” 

“I mean I never told you that Tony Stark broke into my garage when I was twelve. And since then he comes to visit and helps me build stuff.” Harley shrugged.

“Wow.” Peter breathed. Harley wrapped and arm around Peter and squeezed. He didn’t miss Peter’s huff of pain.

“Pete. What’s wrong?” Harley asked. “You said nothing happened today?” Peter rubbed the back of his neck.

“Nothing happened okay. It was completely normal, okay?”

“No! Not okay! Peter!” Harley cried.

“Look, I have a bruise, which will be gone in like two hours okay? And it’s not like I can defend myself. If I punch him back, I’ll probably cave his skull in!” Peter cried. Harley gave him a glare.

“Peter. I’m telling Tony. And then I’m telling Natasha. This should never be happening to you. I wouldn’t be a good boyfriend if I turned a blind eye.” Harley huffed. Peter smiled softly. “And I’m the best boyfriend obviously, so I'm sending an assassin after that asshole.” Peter laughed.

“Fine. Okay, fine. I’ll let you tell them.” Peter said. Harley pulled Peter closer to him.

“Ya know sweetheart, I never really thought I'd be here.” Harley watched as a blush crawled up Peter’s cheeks.

“Yeah, well. Now that you are, what are you gonna do?” Harley didn’t hesitate. He captured Peter’s lips in his own, earning him a soft groan. Peter pulled away after a minute.

“We should go back to the party.” He whispered. “There are people I want to say hi to.” Harley groaned.

“Pete. I thought this party was going to super boring, and i’d have to chug champagne. You show up, and the night immediately goes from 0-100. Now you’re telling me we have to go back down there?” Harley asked. Peter chuckled.

“Yes. We have to talk to Pepper. And I wanted to say hi to Buck and Steve. Plus I want to see Nat again. She’s never in town.” Peter explained. Harley rolled his eyes.

“You are such a baby avenger. Their joint adopted child. Fine. Introduce me to the family. It’s not like I could make out with you all night or anything.” Peter flushed red again.

“We have more than enough time after the party.” Peter gestured to the sliding door behind them. “That’s my room. I stay here on most weekends.” Harley groaned.

“Sweetheart. You have no idea how much that doesn’t help right now.” Peter laughed.

“Come on, we have to go down in the elevator or someone will see us.” Peter pulled Harley through his room, barely giving Harley a peek at his very  _ lived in _ space. Harley happily let Peter drag him around the entire party. 

“Pete!” Pepper greeted the boy with a motherly hug. “And Harley! You two are getting along fast.” She said, noting their clasped hands.

“Mrs.Potts, Harley and I have been dating for almost a year.” Peter said. Pepper was silent for a minute before bursting with laughter. Peter blushed fiercely again. Harley just bumped his hip.

“Oh god. Where’s Tony? I hope someone got pictures. He’s been going on about the two of you being science friends for like six months. Even since T’challa brought Shuri over, honestly. I can’t wait to see his face when he realized he wasn’t the one to introduce you.” Harley joined Pepper in her laughter. 

As the party came to a close, Peter pulled Harley back into the building. 

“FRI, penthouse please.” Peter said. The elevator opened up to find an empty penthouse. 

“I still can’t believe you’re Tony's adopted son.” Harley chuckled.

“What!” Peter squacked. “No way Harles. Anyway, wanna watch a movie?” Peter plopped down on the couch. Harley shook his head. Wow the boy was oblivious.

“Anything for you sweetheart.” Harley hopped over the back of the couch and landed next to Peter. “FRIDAY, play A New Hope.” Peter elbowed his boyfriend.

“My remembered.” Peter said. Harley rolled his eyes.

“Pete, of course I remembered. I remember everything about you Peter Parker.” Harley said. Peter ducked his head and blushed.

“You know, I was terrified about us meeting. Or not meeting. I didn’t know if what we are would be able to work in person. And then I was worried that we’d never get the chance to try.” Peter admitted.

“And now?” 

“Now, I realize I was an idiot, because you’re so much better in person than on Skype.” Peter ducked his head.

“So are you.” Harley said. “And I definitely agree with the idiot thing. I mean, how could i be anything else than awesome.” He smirked as Peter shook his head. 

“Dork. Now kiss me so that when Mr.Stark comes upstairs, he screams.” Peter pulled Harley toward him. The other boy laughed, but happily obliged.

Twenty minutes later, they jumped apart with a scream. 

“That's my couch!” Tony cried. Peter and Harley were bent over, laughing. Pepper was smiling at them.

“Tony, they’re perfect. Let them make out on the couch.” Pepper said.

“Harley! You’ve been here for less than a day and you’ve already corrupted Peter.” Tony groaned.

“FRIDAY, play back what Peter said twenty minutes ago.” Harley guffawed. FRIDAY obliged. 

_ Now kiss me so that when Mr.Stark comes upstairs, he screams. _ Peter’s voice came from the speakers. Tony’s jaw dropped. Pepper cackled.

“Oh, this was a great night. Peter, Harley, don’t do anything that Tony would do. Come on Tony, let’s go to bed.” She patted Tony on the shoulder and headed toward their room.

“But, Peter. Innocent and fluffy Peter.” Tony was mumbling to himself as he followed her. 

“So they think you’re innocent and fluffy?” Harley asked.

“How could I possibly be myself Harles? They’re the AVENGERS. It’s not like I could sass Captain Fucking America.” Peter snorted. Harley shrugged.   
“I mean, you definitely should.” Harley said. Peter shook his head with a grin.

“Well, with my corrupter around, maybe I will.”

“Oh my god, you’re going to completely drop the fluffy act and blame it on me, aren't you?” Harley asked. Peter smirked. “Ah, fine. I’ll take that fall for you sweetheart.” Peter giggled and curled into Harley’s side. They fall asleep about halfway through the movie. 

Harley woke up before Peter. He looked down a smiled. This. This is what he was meant to do. I mean yeah, he was definitely meant to be a mechanic/ engineer for SI. But he was meant to be with Peter Parker. If the whole connection with Tony Stark wasn’t enough of a sign, the feeling of Peter in his arms was more that enough. He extracted himself slowly, so he didn’t wake Peter. He walked to the kitchen and found Tony, nursing a cup of coffee.

“How was the party, old man?” Harley grinned. Tony glared at him.

“Did neither of you at least change? Jesus, i’ll have to send those off to the cleaners.” Tony shook his head.

“Tony, I need to talk to you about something.” Harley said as he went to pour himself a cup of coffee. He stopped when he saw two. “What?” 

“The one of the right is for Peter. He can’t have that much caffeine, so it’s decaf. What’s up Harley?” Tony perked up.

“Well, it's about Peter.” Harley poured himself a caffeinated cup. Tony’s eyes narrowed. “He won’t talk to you about this because he doesn’t understand that you’re trying to be his dad, so I'm going to tell you. He’s being bullied at school.” Tony spewed his coffee everywhere.

“He’s what?” Tony growled. Harley wiped his face. 

“Well, at least we’re on the same page. Usually, he just tells me that this one kids a dick, but i know for a fact he was injured yesterday, and I’m almost 100% positive that it wasn’t the first time.”

“Why didn’t he tell me?” Tony asked. Harley sighed.

“Tony, if I know anything about Peter Parker, it's that he has a massive hero complex. Knowing he’s Spider-Man honestly makes so much sense. He thinks that since he’s a superhero, he can handle it. He shouldn’t stand up for himself because he could kill the asshole with a single hit.” Harley explained. Tony deflated. 

“God dammit. That kid. Does he know you’re telling me?” Tony asked.

“Yeah. I also told him I was telling Natasha.” Harley shrugged. Tony nodded. They heard a groan from the living room and quickly shut up. Harley turned and poured Peter a decaf cup. The boy shuffled into the room and lit up as Harley handed him the cup. Peter pressed himself up against his boyfriend and yawned. Tony groaned.

“Oh my god, I’m going to have to live with this aren’t I?”

“Without a doubt Mr.Stark.” Peter mumbled. “I say get used to it.” Tony looked offended. Pepper walked in, dressed for the day. She kissed Tony and went to pour some coffee.

“Good morning, what are you boys doing today?” Peter was half asleep, nose buried in Harley’s collarbone, so Harley answered.

“Well, I would like to go meet Peter’s aunt. And I want to see the city, so I’m gonna make the spiderbaby drag me around.” Harley grinned. Pepper gave them a soft smile.

“Do you want a car? Or do you want to walk?” She asked.

“Do you have a bike?” He asked.   
“There is no way Peter is getting on the back of your motorcycle.” Tony said. Pepper rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on Tony. We’re totally taking a bike!” Harley said.

“I swear to god Harley i will write you out of the will!” Tony cried. Harley snickered.

“Mr.Stark. I was literally stabbed last week. I think I can handle some road rash.” Peter mumbled. The kitchen froze. 

“OH my god. Last week when you called and had me calm you down!” Harley yelled. Peter jumped at the noise, almost dropping his mug. “Shit, sorry.”

“Yes, that was what was happening. I was panicking, and MJ couldn’t stitch it, so she called you.” Peter admitted. Harley pulled him back into his side.

“Okay, Harley the keys are down in Tony’s lab. Peter, we will be talking about this when you get home.” Pepper rubbed her forehead. Tony was staring at Peter. “Tony, what's on your agenda?”

“Natasha and I are going to kill…?” Tony looked to Harley.

“Flash.” Harley said. Peter jumped up with a squawk. 

“Mr.Stark, you can’t kill a teenager!” He cried.

“What did he do?” Pepper asked, unperturbed.

“He’s been bullying Peter. Physical and verbal.” Tony said. Peter burrowed back into Harley.

“Let me know if I need to do some PR.” Pepper said. She kissed Peter and Harley on the head and headed for the office.

“Come on Pete, I want to meet your aunt.” Harley pulled Peter toward the bedrooms as Tony pulled out his phone.

@iamironman

Peters being bullied at school. Need your help to deal with it.

@romanov

I’ll be there in 2.

Peter and Harley changed quickly and went to find one of Tony’s bikes. Peter couldn’t help but love the feeling of riding a motorcycle behind Harley. It was hot okay? Sue him. When they pulled up, Peter panicked a little bit. Harley gripped his hand in reassurance. Peter led the way to the apartment.

“May!” He called.

“I’m in the kitchen! Nothings come yet!” She called. Peter grinned at Harley.

“Yeah, it arrived last night at the party.” He led Harley to the kitchen. May looked up and her jaw dropped.

“Oh my god!” May hopped up and wrapped her arms around Harley. “It’s so nice to meet you!”

“It’s nice to meet you, too.” Harley stuttered out.

“Turns out that Harley saved Mr.Starks during the Mandarin thing.” Peter bragged. May beamed at them. 

“Okay, so are we thinking breakfast? I can make omelettes!” May said.

“Well, this is Harley’s first time in the city, so why don’t we go to Ralph’s?” Peter interjected. May nodded.

“Probably a good idea. Let me get dressed and we’ll go.” May gave Peter a thumbs up behind Harley’s back. Harley looked around with a smile.

“So do i get to see your room?” Harley smirked. Peter grinned and led the way. Harley laid down on the bed with a grin. “It’s adorable. It’s so much nice seeing it from a different angle.” Peter laid down next to him with a smile. “Although, the Captain America poster above the bed? Does Tony know about that?” Peter snorted.

“Nah, he’s only been here once, and he didn’t exactly look up.” Harley grinned. “Oh, hey, smile!” Peter pulled out his phone and took a selfie on snapchat. He added a few hearts and sent it to MJ, Ned, and his story.

“We should have taken one last night.” Harley said. Peter shrugged.

“Knowing Tony, that’s definitely not the last party we’re going to.” 

“Good.”   
“Boys!” May peeked her head into the room. Peter grinned at his aunt. He jumped up and pulled Harley with him. May froze when she saw the motorcycle. She raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. May led the way to their favorite breakfast diner.

Harley’s first day in New York was a dream. Breakfast with May was so much fun, and spending time with Peter was everything he dreamed. Peter brought him to his favorite Churro spot, and showed him all the best hot spots.

At around 1, Harley drove them to NYU. 

“Harles. What are we doing here?” Peter asked. They had a small crowd looking at them. It’s not everyday that a StarkMotorcycle rides to campus.

“Well, I kind of wanted to look at the campus.” Harley shrugged. Peter stared at him.

“Harles.” He whispered. Harley grabbed his boyfriends hands.

“Pete. We’ve been dating for almost a year. I’m over not being in the same city as you. Let alone the same state. We both know you’re not leaving New York, especially with your… internship. So, I’m here to see if I like the school.” Peter leaned in and captured Harley’s lips. 

“Come on, let's go find the engineering department.” Peter pulled Harley along with a grin. Harley admitted. He loved the school. He loved the city. Fuck, he loved Peter Parker. After touring the campus, Peter brought him to his favorite Thai place and they had a blast.   
Sunday was devoted to the lab. Peter had been working on better web fluid, and asked Harley to help him. Peter didn’t even ask Tony what happened with Flash.

He found out of Monday morning when he found Flash standing by his desk in homeroom. MJ was sitting in the seat next to his, pretending to read a book.

“Parker.” Flash said.

“Flash.” Peter said.

“I’m sorry.” The boy squeaked and ran. MJ raised an eyebrow. Peter sat down and shook his head.

“So, Harleys in town.” She said. Peter tried to hide his smile.

“Yes he is.” MJ turned back to her book. 

“Dude!” Ned yelled as he walked into the room. Peter swung around and grinned. “Wow, I haven’t seen you this happy in forever.” Sally and Betty leaned back in their chairs.

“So, Peter. What’s got you so happy?” Sally asked.

“Your nose. In Peter’s business. My fist. In your nose.” MJ said, eyes trained on her book. Sally sent her a glare and but they leaned forward.

“So what’d you do all weekend?” Ned asked.

“We drove around the city, looking at attractions, and churros. Then we went to NYU.” Peter grinned at his hands. He saw MJ slyly texting behind her book. “MJ, stop texting Shuri.” The girl just rolled his eyes.

“Peter. I just want to say, that you better not choose Nat to be your best man over me.” Ned grinned. Peter elbowed his best friend. “Did Happy drive you guys around?” 

“Nope. Mr.Stark lent us one of his motorcycles. Well, Pep lent us one of his motorcycles.” Peter said. Ned’s jaw dropped. Even MJ looked surprised.

“How the hell did he let you guys do that?” MJ asked.

“I might have been sleeping still, and let slip that I’m more than capable of riding a motorcyle, after what happened last week.” Ned’s eyes bugged.

“You didn’t!” Peter nodded.

“What did he do?” MJ asked.

“Radio silence. Pepper yelled though.” Ned shook his head.

When class ended, Peter skipped out the front door with Ned and MJ.   
“YO! HARLEY KEENER!!” MJ screamed. Peter jumped in surprise. Harley was leaning against the StarkMotorcycle with a smirk. Peter flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Sally and Betty gaped at the boy. He jogged over to the trio. Peter stepped forward. Harley grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him into a kiss. The entire courtyard gaped at the pair. Harley pulled away and grinned.

“When are you going home again?” Peter asked.

“Never.” Harley shrugged. Peter kissed him again. Harley grinned at Ned and MJ. “Hey.”

“Oh my god!” Ned yelled. MJ rolled her eyes.

“Sup loser.” 

“I called May, you’re coming to science!” Harley grinned.

“Peter! Who is this?” Betty asked. Their decathlon team was staring at them.

“Hi, I’m Harley!” Harley introduced. 

“Don’t we have practice?” Abe asked.

“Oh crap, i forgot you had practice.” Harley turned to Peter.

“Peter gets the day off.” MJ said. Flash gaped at her.

“What, why does Parker get the day off?” He asked.

“Because, Flash. Peter’s smarter than you.” She said. Harley narrowed his eyes.

“I think it’s because MJ is a closet romantic.” Peter grinned. MJ stepped forward to swipe at him. Peter jumped back and up into Harley’s back.

“C’mon MJ, you can’t hurt my Petey-baby. We’re blowing up the old man’s lab today.” Harley grinned, gripping Peter’s legs.

“I have no doubt that you could do that alone.” MJ scowled. Harley shrugged.

“Peter knows the best compounds for the most effective damage! He’s done it before!” MJ raised an eyebrow.

“Peter. Did you blow up Stark’s lab and not tell me?” MJ asked. Flash immediately paled at the mention of Stark.

“Y’all right there Eugene?” Harley asked.

“Oh my god.” Flash gasped. Peter hit Harley on the shoulder lightly.

“What did you do?” He asked.

“I did absolutely nothing.” Harley grinned. “Alright, well it was nice to meet you guys, but I have to go spend time with my boyfriend.” Harley waved and started walking away. Peter slipped to the ground and skipped along with him.

“They look the exact opposite of each other.” Sally noted.

“My new OTP.” Betty giggled.


	3. Bonus Chapter: NYU

Harley started the skype call, bouncing in his seat. Peter answered with a massive grin. He held up the unopened envelope from NYU. Harley held up a matching one.  
“On three?” Harley asked.  
“One, two, three.” They ripped the letters open in unison. “Congratulations on your admission!” They yelled together. They danced in their rooms, yelling.  
“Oh my god, we’re going to NYU together.” Peter murmured. Harley beamed at him.  
“Roommates?” He asked hesitantly.  
“Oh my god, Harles. Are you asking me to move in with you?” Peter asked. Harley shrugged.  
“Yeah, maybe.” Peter smiled.  
“Roommates sounds great.” Harley lit up. “What’s Abby going to do?”  
“Tony asked me if I wanted her to move in with him.” Harley grinned. Peter smiled warmly. “So how are we going to tell Tony?” He asked. Peter raised an eyebrow.  
“You’re coming into town in two weeks, right?” Harley nodded. “Perfect. Leave it all to me.”

2 Weeks Later.  
Tony flipped through the files on his StarkPad. Rhodey was reading something aloud to him.  
“Rhodes. These plans don’t make sense. What is Hammer doing?” The elevator opened and he stepped into his penthouse. He froze as he stepped out of the elevator.  
“Tones. Whats up?” Tony’s jaw dropped. “Tones.” He held up the camera showing his living room.   
The couch had been replaced with the exact couch, just a deep purple. The walls had been painted the same color. A purple lamp was on the end table with the NYU logo on it. Purple and white streamers were hanging from the ceiling. There was an Iron Man suit standing in the middle of the room wearing a ‘My Son (s) go to NYU’ t shirt. The extra S had been added with a marker. Rhodey cackled with laughter.  
“I have been betrayed. By my own children!” Tony cried.   
“Hey Mr. Stark.” Peter called, walking into the room. “Wow! I love what you did with the living room! Its so nice that you’re supporting me and Harley going to NYU.” Peter grinned. Tony opened and closed his mouth.  
“Course, kid.” Tony squeaked. Harley followed Peter out, a smirk on his face.   
“Congrats guys!” Rhodey said.  
“Thanks Rhodey!” Peter grinned. Harley winked. “God, I love the color of this couch! Tony it's so nice!” Peter collapsed on the couch.  
“Yep. It’s. Awesome.” Tony squeaked. Harley settled into the couch next to him, smirking at Tony. “I’m just gonna.” Tony turned back around and got into the elevator. When the door closed, Rhodey busted up with laughter.  
“You just got played by a teenager!”   
“I just couldn’t tell him no.” Tony cried.  
“Oh my god, that was beautiful to watch!” Rhodey said.  
“He called me Tony.” Tony grinned.  
“OH MY GOD.” Rhodey exclaimed.  
**  
Back in the penthouse, Harley and Peter were bursting with laughter.  
“Oh my god spiderbaby. That was so good!” Harley cried. “You devious little shit!”  
“I am very aware of my adorableness.” Peter smirked. Harley pulled Peter toward him.  
“God, I love you Peter Parker.” Harley laughed. Peter froze. Harley realized Peter was frozen and thought about it. Harley froze. “Pete. I.”  
“You mean that?” Peter breathed. Harley nodded.  
“Yeah, I love you Peter Parker.” Peter launched forward and kissed him.  
“I love you two Harley Keener.” He resumed his actions. 

Pepper found them an hour later, curled up on that monstrosity of a couch. When they got their own apartment, she was making them take it. And knowing them, they’d love it.


	4. Bonus Chapter: Iron Dad

Peter walked through the penthouse, staring at the letter in his hand. He automatically wove around Natasha, not noticing when he started walking on the wall.  
“Hey FRI, wheres Mr.Stark?” He asked.  
“Boss in in the lab.” FRIDAY answered. Peter walked toward the elevator, still focusing on the letter.  
“Pete!” Nat called. He turned around to stare at her. “You’re on the ceiling.” Peter looked down in surprise.   
“Thanks Nat.” He dropped down and continued to the elevator.  
“Mr.Stark!” Peter called when he got to the lab.  
“Over here!” Tony called from the cars. He rolled out from under one of the cars. There was a grease stain on his cheek and forehead. “Whats up, kid?” Peter gestured to the note.  
“Hey, I got this letter from NYU. It says my tuition has been covered.” Peter said.  
“And?”  
“And there is no way I was able to cover my tuition. Do you know something about it?” Peter asked.  
“Well, yeah Pete. I called the school?” Tony said. He stood up from the stool, a confused look on his face. Peter took a half a step back in surprise.   
“Wait, are you serious?”   
“Of course, Peter. Why would i not cover your tuition?” Tony asked.  
“Well, because I’m, Peter Parker? Why would you cover my tuition?” Peter held up the paper in confusion.  
“Well, jesus kid. You’re going to make me say it. You’re my kid, okay Pete?” Tony explained.  
“I’m your kid?” Peter repeated.  
“Yes. You’re my kid. So is Harley. I would have adopted the two of you if i could have. Although I’m glad I didn't because then the wedding would have been so weird.”  
“Mr. Stark.” Peter murmured.  
“It’s Tony kid. I just told you I see you as my child. You can call me Tony.” Tony rested his hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Tony.  
“Thank you Tony.” Tony patted Peter’s back.  
“Of course kid.”


	5. Bonus Chapter: Move in Day

Tony Stark crossed his arms as he stood in front of the NYU dorms. His boys belonged at MIT god dammit! He put on his brave face and grabbed a box from the back of his audi. How Harley had managed to cram them in here, he had no idea. Students parted like the red sea as he walked into the dorm. They were gaping at him as he looked for the right room. They were located in Ruben Hall on the top floor, room 1620. Tony had pulled some strings and made sure that their room was next to the courtyard, so Peter could sneak in and out.

When Tony got in the elevator, there was one student who looked ready to burst. Tony sighed.

“What?”

“Oh my god, what are you doing here?” The kid breathed out. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Helping move, obviously?” Tony said. “Can’t believe my kids would go to NYU. MIT was ready to offer them everything, but no. ‘We want to stay in the city because we’re stupidly adorable.’ Ugh.” The young teenager gaped at Tony. The elevator opened and Tony stepped out, followed by the student. “Where’s 1620?”

“That’s right next to me. I’m 1619.” He squeaked. Tony gestured and the teen led the way. The door to Peter and Harley’s room was wide open and he could hear the distinct laughter of his wife and May Parker. Peter bounced out of the room and grinned when he saw Tony.

“We were just looking for you!” He exclaimed. “Pep! I found him!” Pepper stuck her head out the door.

“We were worried you were gonna cave and drive to MIT out of spite.” She grinned.

“Well, i still might!” Tony cried. They had an audience of course, but they didn’t pay them any mind. “I mean, my own kids. Not going to MIT. Don’t you love me anymore Pete?” Tony gasped. Peter rolled his eyes.

“Oh whatever, Dad.” Peter grabbed the box from Tony’s arms and skipped back into the room. Tony and Pepper made eye contact. She was pressing her lips together, holding back a massive grin. Tony looked at his feet and shook his head, hiding his own grin.

“Hey, IronDad.” He looked up. “You might want to get in here and supervise the other hooligan. He already tried to rewire the room.” Pepper walked back into the room.

“So happy i got that on video.” Tony whirled to find MJ leaning on the door jam of the room across the hall. She was smirking and holding her phone loftily. Tony groaned. 

“Cmon MJ. Hand over the video.” Tony said. The entire hall turned toward the girl.

“No way in hell. This is going to be part of the wedding slideshow.” She snorted. Tony shook his head.

“Fine. At least i know you’re across the hall. I officially put you in charge of making sure they don’t do anything stupid.” Tony pointed at her. MJ shrugged.

“Yo, Old man. Stop giving MJ crap. Pep said i had to ask you before I tried to install Sophie.” Harley hung out the door with a smirk.

“Oh my god.” Tony grumbled and acquiesced. Harley lifted a hand to the crowd.

“Please leave us alone about everything that just happened.” Harley gave MJ a thumbs up. She rolled her eyes fondly and went back into her room.

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few scenes i deleted, but the gist was Harley flipping out because he realizes the Peter's bruised and he automatically goes to tell Tony, who flips a table (And obviously fixes the situation). They both head to NYU after high school, and Tony absolutely hates it because they deck his penthouse in purple decorations. Peter finally figures out that Tony is like his dad when he pays for his college. They are disgustingly happy and MJ knew they would be. MJ and Harley get on way too well, scaring the crap out of Ned and Peter.


End file.
